


The Wedding Date

by thecarlysutra



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Perry's date to a wedding.  Written for whotaughtyougrammar for the 2012 holiday fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Date

  
“This sucks,” Harry said, fighting violently with his tie. “I don’t trust any occasion that requires me to wear a suit.”

“That,” said Perry, “is painfully obvious.”

He intervened, cutting through the agitated whirlwind of Harry’s hands to straighten Harry’s tie for him.

Harry frowned in the mirror. “This is gay. I look like . . . you.”

Perry’s eyebrow inched toward his meticulously-sculpted hairline. “You should be so lucky.”

Perry pressed his palm to the small of Harry’s back, and gently propelled him toward the door. He barely broke stride to pick up the gift he’d left on the dining room table. 

Harry blinked. “Crap. Are weddings a gift . . . thing? Occasion? Because I didn’t . . .”

“I signed the card for both of us,” Perry said, steering Harry out the front door.

“You did?”

“Of course. That’s a thing couples do.”

Perry opened the passenger’s door of his Mercedes for Harry, but Harry didn’t get in. He grinned.

“We’re a couple,” he said. “You said so. It’s too late for you to take it back.”

And Perry didn’t even roll his eyes, or smack Harry upside the head. 

“I wouldn’t want to take that back,” Perry said, and kissed him.  



End file.
